The year of 2010 has been internationally established as the year of stereoscopic display. According to statistical prediction, the global stereoscopic display market will increase 95% each year in the future. Accordingly, display manufacturers successively enter the market of stereoscopic display. Due to such a demand, flat display device has entered another era, which is the era of stereoscopic display.
A stereoscopic display may realistically show an image desired to be conveyed, as a natural image being viewed by the eyes of a human being. Conventionally, a stereoscopic display applies an exteriorly mounted micro-phase retardation film, formed with a special polymer material. The micro-phase retardation film is attached to the glass of the exterior of a liquid crystal screen. When a light signal image passes through the liquid crystal switch of the display device and the attached micro-phase retardation film, a phase change is generated. Accordingly, after being filtered by polarized glasses, two different types of image information are formed and are respectively provided for the viewing of the left and right eyes. Due to the innate parallax phenomenon of human beings, two dissimilar images ultimately form a stereoscopic image in the brain.
A stereoscopic display device can be differentiated into the glasses-wearing type and the auto-stereoscopic type, wherein each type of stereoscopic display device has its advantages and disadvantages, and appropriate applications. The exterior-attached micro-phase retardation film method may be applied to the glasses-wearing type of stereoscopic display device. However, the fabrication method of a micro-phase retardation film typically requires two or more photomask processes. Hence, the manufacturing process is more complicated, and the fabrication cost and time can not be effectively lowered.